Drunk
by grumpy14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth is bestfriends. Annabeth has feelings for him but sadly, Percy has girlfriend named Rachel. One day they broke up and Percy goes to the bar. Annabeth sees him there drunk and ease Read to Find out. RAted M for a reaseon..:D


Drunk

Annabeth and Percy are bestfriends since they are 12. They both have feelings for each other but they are clueless. When they are highschool, they both study at the same school but Percy is a popular student and Annabeth was a nobody. But still they are bestfriends and feelings for each other. Percy has girlfriend, Rachel Dare because of they're deal that Rachel woudn't harm Annabeth but he wouldn't talk to her or mention her but one day they broke up because he caught Rachel Making out with Luke.

Where have you been? Percy asked suspiciously.

OH, I am with my friends babe, why are you so worried? Rachel asked in a false sweetness.

Tell. truth. Rachel. Are you with Luke? I saw you there making out with him, Percy's said steely.

Uhh... Percy he, he force me to make out with him, Rachel said ashamed.

No, that explains a lot, I saw all the events, Rachel, were thorough! Percy said then walk out. Rachel was very shock. He followed Percy but he shove her off. Then he go straight to the bar. He ordered a beer until it made him drunk. While he was drinking, Annabeth approach him.

Percy? Annabeth said.

Annabeth, what are you doing here? Percy asked.

I have meet with my friends here and were done meeting then I saw you, you're drunk Percy! I'll get you out of here! Annabeth said then grabbed his wrists, he followed her quietly. Then when they are inside Annabeth's apartment Percy pinned Annabeth on the wall.

Percy, listen to me! you're drunk and you need to get rest, Annabeth said.

And then why here, on your apartment? Are you up to something? Percy asked seductively then leaned nearer to Annabeth and now they're faces were very few inches to each other.

No, but-she was cut off when his lips crashed to hers then he pulled apart but she is still pinned in the wall.

Percy, you're drunk, Annabeth said. Then, Percy whispered something to Annabeth.

Just let me conquer you tonight, Annabeth, Percy whispered.

But how About Rachel? She's your girlfriend isn't she? Annabeth asked.

I had broke up with her because I caught her making out with Luke and the truth is I really didn't love her, our relationship is just a deal, in order for her to avoid bullying you, I had made a deal with her, Percy said.

You did that for me? Annabeth asked softly.

Yes, I did that because, I love you, Annabeth and just let me conquer you tonight, Annabeth, just this night, Percy pleaded.

Okay then, I agree I'll let you conquer me tonight, Annabeth said. Then they kiss very deeply. Until to bed. They made love to each other. Annabeth moaned in pleasure when Percy entered her. Then the next day, Annabeth woke up then saw Percy still asleep. She watch then he yawned as a sign of waking up.

Good Morning, sexy, Percy greeted.

Good morning too, Annabeth greeted back.

Did you sleep well? Percy asked.

Yes and Percy? Annabeth said.

WHy? Percy responded.

Do you really mean anything you said to me last night? Annabeth asked.

Of course, Annabeth, since we were 12 I had love you, Percy said. Then, Annabeth blushed.

So, are we now? Percy asked.

Of course, Seaweed Brain, Annabeth said.

I Love you, Wise girl, I will never ever let you go, Percy said.

I Love you too, Seaweed Brain, Annabeth said then they kiss.

Chapter 2: The proposal

10 years had pass and their relationship is still going strong. One day, Percy invited Annabeth to come at his house at 9 pm.

Hey, Annabeth, glad you came here, Percy said.

Of course, Annabeth said then they sat at the bench looking at stars.

Do you still rememer the day we got together? Annabeth asked.

Yes, very, you know I had hated your name ever since you had graduated from college, Percy said.

Excuse me? You hated it? Annabeth asked suddenly angry.

You need to change it very badly, Percy answered.

To what? Annabeth asked irritatedly.

Jackson will be suitable for that, Percy whispered.

Did you just-

Oh, yes, so what now? Percy answered.

Of course, its a yes, Annabeth said. Then they kiss in the bright moonlight.


End file.
